darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gnashor
Gnashor is a terrible fiend whose vile power has steadily grown over the ages with the slaying of countless victims. Death must best this mighty adversary to prove his worth in the Gilded Arena and be granted an audience with The Lord of Bones. Overview Despite his intimidating visage, Gnashor's true form is actually his golden skull attached to his spinal vertebrae. This form lacks any real offensive abilities and relies on its speed in combat. After sustaining damage, the creature constructs a much larger form out of armor and bone and becomes a much more potent adversary. The golden skull is the source of Gnashor's power, the beast will continue to regenerate until it is removed. Biography 'Origin' Gnashor stands as the arena's champion and as a way for the Chancellor to bar people who seek an audience with the Lord of Bones. The warrior Draven defeated Gnashor at an unknown time, earning his freedom but since then Gnashor has fed on the blood, flesh and souls of its defeated opponents, growing in power as a result. 'Darksiders II' When Death reached the Kingdom of the Dead, he was forced to enter the arena in order to earn an audience with the Lord of Bones. To this end, he gathered the three Animus Stones to summon Gnashor after being told by the Voices of the Arena. After a brutal fight, Gnashor lay slain and the Horseman took his skull as proof of the deed to the Chancellor, gaining an audience with the Lord of Bones. Battle Gnashor will begin the battle by burrowing in and out of the ground before charging at Death like a buzzsaw. Use Death Grip to grab the beast and leave it vulnerable to attack. Keep repeating this technique until the boss transforms. Gnashor's second form attacks mainly with fist slams and stomps which send out damaging shockwaves. Its most dangerous attack involves it tearing out its spine and using the column like a whip which deals heavy damage. Keep circling around the beast and strike at its feet until it screams in fury. Right after the colossus roars in agony, you will notice that its skull will have a blue halo around it and it will usually be bending down and towards you. Such an opportunity is ideal for you to use Death Grip to grab its skull. Each time you pull it from its body, Gnashor will stay at the weaker level until the last time when it will be capable of being killed. After it loses some power, the creature will split into several pieces and the tail part of it will start jumping out of the ground and attacking you. Quickly use Death Grip to drag out Gnashor's skull (which will stun the tail part) and attack whilst it lies stunned. The boss will retaliate by diving out of the ground several times before reassembling itself. Keep crippling and attacking Gnashor until Death rips out its skull, ending the fight. Category:Darksiders 2 enemies Category:Darksiders 2 bosses Category:Undead Category:Deceased